1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of probe storage devices and, more particularly, to a scanner chip for a probe storage device.
2. Description of Background
Parallel probe-based data-storage systems are currently being developed for future data-storage applications. A parallel probe-based system employs a large array of atomic-force microscopic probes that read, write and erase data on a storage medium carried by an X/Y scanning system. The large array of probes enables very high storage densities to be achieved. Moreover, by operating the array of probes in parallel, high data transfer rates are also achievable. The high storage capacity, combined with the rapid transfer rates, enables the storage system to be built into a small package that is ideal for mobile storage applications.
Mobile storage applications present a variety of engineering challenges. First, mobile storage systems must be robust against vibration and shock. Second, mobile storage system must be capable of operating on a restricted power budget. A mobile storage system should be capable of maintaining sub-nanometer tracking performance while being subjected to mechanical shocks that create accelerations approaching 10s of g's. However, making a mechanical device more robust, i.e., capable of withstanding high accelerations, typically requires making components stiffer. By making the components stiffer, power consumption for certain components, e.g., actuators, increases and the device is less suitable for mobile applications. In addition, probe storage systems and, in particular, probe storage systems destined for mobile storage applications, must be designed to be compact, i.e., capable of being housed in a small package. That is, size must be taken into consideration when designing components for a mobile storage device, so that the probe storage system can be contained within as small a package as possible while still providing a system that is robust, possesses fast data retrieval times and high capacity.